


You Can't Tell What It's Like To Be Me Looking At You

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Inspector Jack Robinson's POV during "King Memses' Curse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Tell What It's Like To Be Me Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Unusual Way" sung by Linda Eder

Inspector Jack Robin always considered himself to be a man of morals. He followed the law to the letter as much as he could and he tied up what loose ends there where by following his orders and making sure the bad guys went away for a very long time. He was an even-tempered man and he saw no reason to ever let your emotions show in the middle of a case because it could interfere with catching the criminals and wrapping up a case with no chance of there being room to challenge it before the magistrate. He’d some horrible things during his time as a constable and then an Inspector, but there had never been a time that he felt so much hate for a criminal and his crimes.

He hated Murdoch Foyle with a passion that very few people even knew he was capable of. Putting the clues together and realizing how many innocent young girls he had killed to facilitate his delusions that he was going to the Underworld and be a powerful god.

However, this time he had taken the wrong potential goddess. This time, he took the adopted daughter of someone he was becoming very fond of. He watched how Jane’s kidnapping affected Miss Fisher... Phryne... and he wanted nothing more than to be given two minutes alone with the man with no legalities standing between them.

When he got himself and Jane out of their prison, Jack thought that everything was going to be all right.

Until he heard the gunshot.

He ran down the hall to one of the chambers with his heart in his throat. The professor that had been working with Foyle looked hurt or worse. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Foyle was down on the floor against one of the altars or sarcophagi or some such thing and he looked like he was bleeding from a painful, but not mortal wound. He was begging Miss Fisher to finish it -- to kill him and let him go into the Underworld and she refused.

“You’re going back to prison and you’ll be hanged.”

There was something strange about her voice and Jack’s heart fell from his throat to drop to his stomach. Something was terribly wrong. She turned slowly to look at him and Jack felt like all of his blood had turned to ice.

Phryne was pale as death and she was sweating. Her face was very shiny from sweat and her eyes looked like they were glazed. She started to say something to him and then she collapsed...

...his arms were there to catch her before she could hit the floor. 

The officers that had come with Constable Collins, sprinted down the hall in the direction that Jack and his precious burden had just come from.

“Made me drink something,” she whispered from where her head was on his shoulder. “It was some kind of concoction to make me go quietly with him into death.”

“No death for you, today, Miss Fisher,” Jack said as he tightened his arms about her. “He doesn’t get that kind of prize.”

Phryne Fisher was going into death on no one’s mad whim, he’d make sure of that.

He went against procedure when he laid her in the back of his own car instead of in the ambulance, but he didn’t care about that. He had to get her to the one doctor that he knew would take care of Phyrne better than anyone.

He cared little about motor limits when he was worried that someone he cared very deeply for was possibly ill unto death. Once he got to the hospital, Mac was waiting for him and she hurriedly directed him to follow her to the surgery. Once there, he was told firmly to wait outside while Mac got her undressed and examined her. He didn’t like it, but he reluctantly waited out in the hall.

He wasn’t sure when Bert and Cec joined him in his vigil, but he gave them a tired sort of smile.

“Jane?” he questioned.

“Safe and snug with Mr. Butler, Dot and that Constable of yours,” Bert assured him.

“He said you would skin him like a cat if he even thought of leaving that house until you returned.” Cec added.

Jack nodded. He didn’t want Collins leaving that house until someone came back because he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Phryne that he had left no guard with Jane and Dot while he was at the woman’s hospital with her.

“Inspector Robinson,” Bert’s voice was low and angry. “The man that took Janey and hurt Miss Fisher?”

“He’ll be hanged. He’ll never get near the two of them ever again.”

Cec nodded in quiet satisfaction. He could be happy with that kind of punishment for the man that had hurt his friends.

“What about her sister? Did he...”

“He killed her, Bert. Her and several other little girls.”

The two men let loose with some curses that even he was impressed by.

When Mac came to tell him that Phryne was awake and asking for him, he smiled a little and let his shoulders relax.

“Is she going to be all right, Dr. Macmillan?”

“After she has some rest and lots of fluids, the rest of that nasty drug will work it’s way out of her system. We pumped her to get most of it out, but the rest will just take some old-fashioned waiting.”

He was feeling a damn sight better than he had felt when he had started this case and realized that Phryne went to give herself up to Foyle so that he would release Jane and then him. There was still some clean-up to do and the next few days were going to be hard for Miss Phryne Fisher as she received all of the information that had come to light about Foyle’s activities for years.

However, that was for another day.

Tonight, he was going into a hospital room to sit with a very extraordinary woman.


End file.
